


More selfish reasons

by nefariosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Time, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: When cuddling for warmth in a cave turns into more...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	More selfish reasons

**Author's Note:**

> So someone in the KZ server posted a challenge they had done, to write something for the following prompt in 500 words or less: 
> 
> "You (a man) have sex with your hiking buddy (man) while trapped in a snow cave"
> 
> The mind immediately jumps to Kalluzeb, of course, but for some reason this little dinluke story ate my brain. So here you go... >500 words of dinluke first time. 
> 
> Thanks to mac/deathcomealive for being my writing buddy for this little challenge we made for ourselves!

Din kisses Luke ravenously. Luke holds on for dear life, giving as good as he gets. He’s wanted this for so long. It’s too cold in this cave for them to take off their clothes, but Luke doesn’t need Din bare to be able to touch him. He curls his hand, putting pressure on Din’s cock and tuning in to his pleasure through the force. 

_ They’d been trekking up Mount Jakai, stopping in a cave halfway up the summit for the night. Luke knew it would be safer to spend the night out of the cold. He also had more selfish reasons for wanting to stop.  _

“Skywalker,” gasps Din against Luke’s lips. Luke kisses him harder before pulling back, just slightly. 

“Luke,” he pants. “We’ve reached that point, I think,  _ Din _ .”

“Luke,” says Din. He grips tightly at Luke’s thighs, pulls their groins flush together. “Don’t stop what you’re doing,  _ Luke _ .” 

_ “I’ve felt something growing between us for months,” he said, finally working up the courage to verbalize the words as they sat, pressed together for warmth, huddled around a small fire Din had managed to light. “Something in the force. And I know it’s not just me.” Luke tightened his hand on Din’s cape. “It hasn’t just been me, has it?”  _

_ Din was silent for a few long moments before his voice filtered through his helmet, so soft that Luke almost couldn’t hear it. “It’s not just you.” Luke’s breath caught in his chest. His heart was pounding.  _

It takes all of Luke’s Jedi training to keep his concentration in that moment. Din’s pleasure in the force fills him up, and the feeling of Din’s hard cock pressed up against his own makes him overflow. But he keeps up his pressure in the force throughout, turned on beyond belief as Din bends his legs and thrusts up into him, nearly incoherent with pleasure. 

_ “Will you take off your helmet?” His voice was barely a whisper. “I want to see you.”  _

_ “You’ve seen me already.”  _

_ “Then it’s not a big deal, right?”  _

_ “It’s always a big deal.”  _

_ Slowly, Din brought up his arms, released his helmet with a hiss.  _

They move effortlessly together, like they’ve been doing this for years. They haven’t been at it long, but Luke is already close, and he can feel that Din is too. He redoubles his movement in the force on Din’s cock, feeling his pleasure rise higher and higher and letting himself be swept away by it as well. 

“Luke,” gasps Din as he comes, and hearing Din say his name like  _ that  _ sends Luke over the edge as well. He pants and lets himself collapse against Din, melting as Din brings up his arms around Luke and pulls them close together, kisses the top of his head. 

“We probably should have tried that a lot sooner, shouldn’t we?” 

Luke hums. “There is no try,” he whispers. “And now we’ve done.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
